Obedience
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Oogie must teach Jack a lesson in obedience but it seems the Pumpkin King can't get the hang of it.


**_Damn my love for obedient lovers and punishment._**

"Jack~"

_Oh Oogie. _Jack wanted to say out loud. He wanted to break free from the bindings on his arms and run to his secret lover in enthusiasm.

Said lover was awfully angry with the skeleton and when Oogie was angry there was no escaping punishment. "You've been so naughty," he whispered into the skull.

_Oogie for the love of Halloween, please let me go. I'll do anything you want me to, you can torture me, touch me, and talk about me but whatever you do please don't tease me. _Jack tried to undo the chains but they were locked with sort of do-hicks.

"What if I just snap one of your bones?" Oogie twirled the man's tie with his finger. "Or added termites to knaw at them?" He opened his mouth to show the parasites working in his teeth.

_Oogie, oh my, don't do this._Jack felt his knee caps shaking from anticipation._If I had__ flesh Iwould have come by now._

"Remember not to scream." Before Jack could process what the other had meant he felt a cold slimy organism crawl up his pants. He held in his squeaks and squeals because if disobeyed there would be more teasing. He squeazed his sockets shut and kept his moans mentally.

_Oogie! Damn it Oogie! Touch me ! I what more...give me more ! I won't scream I promise nor will I tell the town folk of our meetings, just t-touch me! P-please... _Jack was going weak in his spirit as his lover played on his ribs like a xylophone.

"Your so intoxicating." Oogie rubbs the underlining of Jack's chin. "Arent you a puppy."

Jack bit the bone where his lip should've been, "Oogie~"

"Did I say you could speak?" Oogie snaps grabbing Jack's chin to make the man look at him. "Did I?"

_Please no more teasing Oogie! I can't take it! Please don't, don't do me like this. _Jack opened his eyes staring at his lover with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" Oogie asks waiting for an answer.

Jack squinted when he felt being man handled. "O-oogie, s-stop this, this instance or I'll tell about you and your torture chamber."

Oogie cocked his head to the side amused. "Oh really? And how would you. do that? Have you forgotten that you are locked in my torture chamber?" A blushed made itself appear on Jack's cheekbones."How dare you try to threaten me."

The skeleton tried hard not to cry out when he felt one of his bones snap but the pain conquered the pleasure as he let out a ghostly wail. _Ah! Oogie just like that! Don't stop make sure it's snapped so next time I won't disobey! A-agghh~ It hurts! _

"I bet you wish that you could come." Oogie teases. "To have that feeling of climax, don't you?"

Jack panted, his mind crying for some sort of release. _Oh God Oogie, I'm going to cry if you keep this up. Stop talking please, you're going to make me cry. Break another of my bones if that would make you stop with your such mean words. I do want to climax. I want to come all over your evil face._

Oogie smiled viciously at his lover, "I can almost hear your thoughts about the pleasure you could've had." Jack moaned at the miss of human days. "I should hang your bony ass from a thread of string just for the humiliation." He chuckled darkly at the thought. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Jack nodded truthfully. If his lover were to pull that stunt Jack would no longer be naughty as he would take of every one of Oogies needs. _I'd be on my knees everyday of I had to, I'd kiss his feet and let him touch me until he got tired. I want you so badly Oogie. I wish to be human so I can feel you eat me._

He cried sadly when he felt his lover take the organism away from his inside and swallow it. Jack had never been so needy that it felt a crime to be. Oogie wanted to rip the skeletons up to his joints but he knew he'd be pleasing the bag if bones.

"What would you do if you could climax?" Oogie asks licking the skull.

Jack grimaced then answered. "I wouldn't have time for Halloween because I would be touching myself to the thought of you." he bucked when he felt Oogie touch his thigh bone . He snapped seconds later, "DONT TEASE ME!"He shouted in such a commanding voice he never knew he had.

Oogie stepped back licking his lips."But you look so delicious."

"Oogie, darling please, let me go." Jack's voice was broken and shallow as he begged to be freed.

The boogeyman grabbed a chair and sat watching the skeleton wither in pity. "You don't know how much fun this is." he says. "You've created your own illusion of lust and now you suffer from the want. of actual contact. How delightful."

The skeleton weeps from the pain of knowing he couldn't be touched like he wanted to be, he weeps because he knows Oogie is enjoying it, he weeps because he wants Oogie to want him like he wants him._I want to feel hot, I want the exotic sex like humans can have. Oogie don't you want to be the cause of my orgasms or my climaxing? Wouldnt you take pride in being the one to bend me over and make me come?_

Hours passed, Jack had finally stopped his cries and was released from his captor. His wristbone were worn by the shackles. He was pushed out of Oogies home in a hurry; he had disappointed the man with his actions today. He did not stay obedient and that meant there would be more punishing.

Jack stared at his bare feet where his big toe had been snapped clean off. The bone rested in his head moving like a dog's happy tail. Though the skeleton felt the need to turn around and walk back to the chamber but his duties as the Pumpkin King made him stay on track.

_Oh Oogie. _ His first thoughts hit him in the head.

He would go back later, he always does.


End file.
